darkrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Green dragon bot
thumb|right|360px|Green Dragon bots fighting Green Dragons. Green dragon bots are macros that exist in member worlds, and are one of members' most common macros. They hang out in the Wilderness killing Green dragons to collect the s and they drop. These macros are usually not default looking players and were originally played by a user as they may usually did quests for some of their equipment, most notably the start of the quest. On December 10 2007, Jagex implemented an update which abolished real world item trading from the game. Because of this, almost every macro in the game has disappeared. However, Green Dragon bots are currently the only macros to still exist in the game, though the numbers of them have dropped significantly. In addition, most if not all of the remaining bots have now moved to the Green Dragons east of , leaving the Green Dragon areas north of Goblin Village and south east of the Lava Maze free of them. Identifying Most dragon bots tend to wear armour consisting of a , , , and an , as this is the highest level equipment than doesn't have any quest requirement to wear, and can easily be bought from various shops. They usually obtain their body and legs from buying in the shop in the Champions' Guild and their shield from talking to the Duke during the Dragon Slayer quest. When they start fighting they won't wear anything on their head, and will obtain their helmet when it gets dropped by a green dragon, Defence, and/or Hitpoints on the high scores, and sometimes prayer. Another way to notice these bots is that they have such names as Xiaojang4546, or bnrty007. Green dragon bots aren't always macroing programs (though it's possible). Instead, some of them are controlled by workers in sweatshops who are gathering bones and hides to sell for runescape money, which they then sell for real world cash. Most bots usually stay silent, though some may communicate in Chinese, or just say a single word or number. Some Green Dragon bots may attempt to attack a dragon that another player is fighting, while others may try to engage a dragon when they are already under attack (by either a revenant or another dragon). If you feel someone is a Green Dragon bot and you have evidence, report them under Rule 7 for macroing. A very effective way of identifying is to cast the Lunar spell on suspected bots (requires 75 magic and completion of ), which will show all their stats. The results should look similar to the stats shown in the image below: The extra non-combat skills (namely crafting, magic, and woodcutting) are for certain quest requirements. Note that the skills are not always exactly the same as the ones in the image. The combat stats are almost always different for every bot, and some have slightly varied skills such as 27 magic or 32 crafting, or may also be level 2-20 in other skills too. Some of them may also have their attack and strength stats boosted via potions. Green Dragon bots used to sell their collected items in front of Falador east bank on World 2. They could easily be identified by their names and what they're selling, and they would also still be wearing their armour. However, since the release of the , most bots now sell their items there. Killing Green Dragon bots Since Green Dragon bots reside in the Wilderness, it was once possible to try and kill them (it still is possible to kill them on a PvP world). If they were ever attacked by someone, they would usually run or teleport away, or retaliate using protection prayers. Their main weakness is magic attacks, so a combination of holding spells (like ), , and hard hitting spells such as , , or were usually preferred. Since some bots used protection prayers, multiple attack styles and prayer draining tactics such as the prayer were also used. On December 10 2007, an update was made in order to get rid of real world trading once and for all. One of the updates was players could no longer attack other people in the wilderness, meaning Green Dragon bots can no longer be PKed (unless encountered on PvP worlds). Instead, wandering ghosts called revenants were added into the wilderness, which replaced the pking system. These ghosts can attack from all three sides of the combat triangle, and can freeze the player, teleblock them, and heal itself as well as cure itself from poison. They can also steal the player during combat and hit extremely high for their combat level (a level 68 vampire can hit up to 220 life points). So under the right conditions, revenants can kill many bots in just one area, though this is very rare to happen, and revenants are just as likely to attack legitimate players as well. Also, revenants do not appear in PvP worlds. Death and Inventory Green Dragon bots usually carry teleport runes or (usually Varrock, or Falador for the dragons north of Goblin Village), and food such as lobsters. Some may also carry an axe in order to use the station in barbarian village to get to the green dragons near the , as well as the ones north of the (the latter dragons are now removed from the game since dec 10). When they die, they lose everything they're holding except their 3 most valuable items, which is usually their weapon, chest armour, and leg armour. They will also lose their dragon bones and hides if they're carrying any. Note that you cannot take any of their stuff if they die, as a grave appears in the spot they were killed, and only the player who the grave belongs to can retrieve the lost items (though the grave usually collapses before they can get to it, destroying the items in the process). If they do die, they will normally reclaim their shield from the Duke of Lumbridge, and continue fighting without their helmet, amulet, or cape (though they may get their helmet again when it gets dropped by another dragon). Crawler-killing bots Other macros resembling Green Dragon bots can also be found in the second level of Stronghold of Security killing level 35 in the south east corner of the maze. They will have the same kind of macroing names, and wear the same armour mentioned above, except they will usually use a rune scimitar and a rune kiteshield instead. These bots are likely lower leveled macros who are training their combat levels up in order to become strong enough to fight Green Dragons. A reason why they probably choose these monsters is because Flesh Crawlers are aggressive to all levels, meaning less work for the gold farmer/sweatshop worker, as the bot can just stand around letting flesh crawlers attack them, where they'll fight back via the auto-retaliate option, and can still get fairly good experience from killing them (100 experience per kill). Stat bonuses These are the stats from the green dragon. External links Category:Bots